Disney Heroes Episode: Invasion of the Broccoli
Disney Heroes Episode: Invasion of the Broccoli Rated: TV-Y7 About the Episode Venom creates a small army of mutant Broccoli to invade Manhattan Island and our Heroes must eat that Vegetable to save the planet, plus Amy Rose must pass the Cooking Test in order to renew her Kitchen ID Badge The Episode ACT 1 At the Space Palace, Venom creates a liquid mutant potion and pours it into the large bag of Broccoli. Then an army of Mutant Broccoli came to life & Venom asks them to enter Earth so they can invade. At Disney Heroes HQ at the Kitchen, Kim, Monique, Joss, Amy Rose, Violet, Nani and Videl cooks a dish in order to pass and renew their Cooking Badges. When they're done, they present it to Colette Tatou and passed except Amy, the Police Chief asks Amy to hand over her Badge because she failed. But on a rooftop, Ann Possible & Leonardo was training when Peter Parker told them that Broly is planning to attack in mid-November and they must head for a fallout location where no enemy can sense them, but Leonardo refused and told him that Manhattan Island is their home plus the Team will be safe. Then at Dinner, Elastigirl made a Chicken-breast with Broccoli but as Goku, Kida, Gohan, Splinter, Donatello, Michelangelo and Monique eats it, they got paralyzed with green-glowing eyes. Ann checks it and saw a mind-controlling spore. ACT 2 Ann, Kim, Joss, Raphael, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Gohan Jr, Trunks Jr and Goten finds the hotspot of the infected Broccoli at a Factory in Newark then a UFO appears with the Mutant Broccoli Leader and a team, the Heroes attack, but the Mutant Broccoli Solders regenerate. Then Amy eats a Broccoli and found a way to stop the enemy, Kim, Ann, Joss & Colette including Goten, Trunks Jr and Sonic crunch most Broccoli Solders but the Mutant Leader brings in a Army and our Heroes retreat to Manhattan Island for backup. ACT 3 Kim tells the kids that to defeat the enemy is by eating the Broccoli, but a Teenager refused to help. Then Raphael asks him not to be a coward and eat the Broccoli for the Families. Then a army of Kids and some Teenagers including the New York Giants Football Team armed up with items as the Broccoli Army arrives near the Manhattan Bridge. Gohan Jr, Goten and Trunks Jr takes out the carrot Tanks then 2 teams of Kids ate the Broccoli solders with cheese and hot sauce on them plus the Football Team got the Advantage. But most kids and Teenagers got very full and they're about to be defeated when Goku (now cured by the watermelon potion along with the others), Piccolo, Vegeta, Trunks and Videl arrived to eat the last of the Broccoli solders. Then Ann, Amy & Colette ate the Mutant Broccoli leader winning the battle and the others who got paralyzed is cured and thanks the others for eating the Broccoli. Later that evening, Amy makes the perfect Broccoli Stew and got her renewed Kitchen Badge then Kim, Ann & Joss eats it and the episode ends. QUOTES (First lines of the Episode) (In the Kitchen, the Girls did their Cooking in order to renew their Kitchen ID Badge) Peter Parker: (He stops the Time Watch) 'Time's up, hand in your dishes so Colette can taste them' (15 minutes later at the Dining Hall) Colette Tatou: 'Looks like all 10 girls have passed....except Amy Rose' (Buzzer Sound) Amy Rose: 'What!? You don't like my Pumpkin Stew?' Police Chief: 'Sorry Amy, I don't like to say this, but Rules are rules. You'll have to hand over your Kitchen Badge after Dinner' Amy Rose: (Crying) (On the Rooftop, Peter Parker walked to Leonardo & Ann Possible where they are training) Peter Parker: 'I came here to tell you something, Venom has planned to attack HQ by sending Broly to strike us' Leonardo: 'A strike on HQ?' Peter Parker: 'We already destroy his Robot and now Venom decides to take no chances, he plans to attack in Mid-November in 7 weeks, plus the Imperials will get that cut to half. But the point is, it's not safe here. You'll have to find a fallout location' Ann Possible: 'What are you telling us?' Peter Parker: 'A new hideout' Leonardo: 'I'm sorry, but our Lair is my home' Peter Parker: 'But every minute you stay there, your brothers might be in more danger' Leonardo: 'Venom is not planning a strike attack here, we're safe' (Then he left) Helen Parr: (She arrives with a paper bag of Groceries) 'Sorry I'm late, I was getting items to cook a Organic Dinner' Violet: 'I think I'm gonna taste something Veggie' Ann Possible: 'Maybe Amy should retake her Cooking Test, she might know something new and tasty' Kim Possible: 'It's worth a shot, but we'll help her out' (After Goku, Monique, Michelangelo, Donatello, Kida, Splinter and Gohan got parlized by eating Broccoli) Ann Possible: 'There's glowing eyes on them, something's weird is happening and we must find out' Sonic: 'If we can find the connection on how the glowing Broccoli is made, we might cure them' Leonardo: 'I can sense there's a factory in Jersey City, we might find the glowing Broccoli' (The Heroes warn the people to explain the Broccoli Invasion in Manhattan) Kim Possible: 'So the only way to save the Earth is by eating Broccoli' Male Teen: 'Don't listen to her, she's trying to get us to eat vegetables!' Michelangelo: 'What? You think you're too chicken for yourself to eat Veggies? I think you're a coward and you don't want to help us because you're too scared to eat some Vegetables!' Male Teen: 'Let's do this for our parents' Ann Possible: 'Let's finish off the Broccoli Leader' Broccoli Leader: 'Wait, we can work this out!' (Ann, Kim & Amy Rose walked to him) (Then all 3 of them destroy the Broccoli Leader by eating him & Amy destroys the Staff with her hammer as Goku & the others are freed from the spell) Gallery Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Fiction Category:Family Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Teamwork